


handwritten

by thebastardman



Category: It’s Always Sunny In Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, idk what this is but it’s here, it’s always sunny in philadelphia macdennis, one shot kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebastardman/pseuds/thebastardman
Summary: Dennis finally stops being entirely oblivious.Soulmate AU (your soulmate’s name is practically tattooed into your arm in their handwriting from birth.)





	handwritten

**Author's Note:**

> just wanna throw in just a general warning that to keep them in character i’ve used shit like the R slur and a LOT of swearing so be warned i guess? be safe!!

**It was a general rule among the gang not to talk about _it._**

Well, for one, Charlie couldn’t even read the name scrawled across his arm in what most people would consider scruffy and unkempt handwriting, but he liked it, even if it was just confusing shapes to him.

Dee was the only person who ever really spoke about hers— only to brag, though, since ‘Hugo Montgomery’ sounded ‘rich and sexy.’ Christ, Dennis could just _hear_ her voice saying that.

Mac seemed insecure about his, always covering it up with an article of clothing or more recently that heavy duty foundation he found on whatever website he spent his free time. Dennis never really clocked why, but he had a distinct memory of his friend throwing a tantrum when somebody tried to see the name at a party maybe twelve years back.

He never pressured Mac to show him after that. It was just a line he wouldn’t cross.

Dennis, however, felt his ‘soulmate’ was just a cruel joke from whatever fucking God there might have been. Seriously: ‘Ronald McDonald?’ He already knew he didn’t feel things; this was just salt on the wound. Goddamnit, didn’t he deserve a soulmate too? Was he really _that_ much of an awful person?

That was mainly what made Dennis sweep everything under the rug. Dee knew, as his twin, and she had given him his fair share of shit for having such a ridiculous name scribbled across his arm.

The handwriting even seemed too carefree and reckless, like even if it were real they wouldn’t care to come find him. He had accepted that fact, by then, hence his hundred of useless, passionless hookups. None of them meant anything.

Maybe he had gotten over it by then; a freezing cold Tuesday at six in the evening- the bar was just about due to open- and Dennis was finally catching up on the paperwork he hadn’t even considered doing for the past months. It wasn’t until he realised that the urgent letters he was receiving in the mail contained fines that he got his ass into gear.

Although he would’ve much preferred to do it on his own (as the gang were really on their bullshit that day) he needed Mac to come in and sign some documents. He called him in with anguish, putting his head in his hands for a moment due to the tediousness of the job. God, sometimes he regretted being the “man in charge.”

Mac came in with crumbs stuck in his beard. He was _repulsive_ sometimes.

“Shit to sign.” Dennis droned.

Nothing warranted expression anymore.

When Mac- being the dumbass that he was- simply wrote in shitty and scruffy handwriting: ‘mac’ (not even a capital letter to grace his name,) Dennis’ first reaction was to berate him.

“Your full fucking name, retard.” Sometimes the way he spoke to Mac hurt. He chose to ignore it.

Mac hated his full name, it was another reminder of how little his father ever loved him.

He wrote begrudgingly in lazy lettering along the line.

‘Ronald McDonald.’

Dennis almost didn’t realise until Mac was practically out of the door. A hysterical splutter of laughter escaped Dennis’ throat and pierced the dullness of the room.

“Ronal-“ He stopped. It clicked.

“Your name is Ronald fucking Mcdonald?” He tried to play it off like he was taking the piss out of him. Mac frowned.

“What about it?” Mac returned bitterly. That was a sour spot. _Noted_.

Dennis knew that ‘Mac’ was just a nickname, and he knew that it was because his legal name was ‘embarrassing’ but never in his life would he have believed that his dumbass best friend would be his soulmate.

In fact, he still didn’t believe it.

He wasn’t going to admit to Mac the real reason that shocked him so much.

“That’s such a dumb fucking name, dude.” Dennis toyed, clearing his throat after he spoke. Mac sighed, rolling his eyes. He really had had enough of that, especially on that particular day. He found his fists clenched.

“You think I don’t fucking know that?” Mac returned. His voice was laced with both anger and frustration. But what hit Dennis was that hint of _sadness_ in his tone. He didn’t mean half of what he said.

Mac had left the room before Dennis could justify it. Maybe he shouldn’t justify it.

Why should he change his tone now? Mac stuck around this long.

Maybe it was the final straw, however.

The door slammed shut behind him, Dennis flinched at the sound and a sigh escaped his lips.


End file.
